swimming followed by a shower
by darkboy18
Summary: Cody went out for a swim with Gwen one night and when they hit the showers something happened Find out Cody x Gwen a little surprise at the end


Hey everyone how's it going?

Now here's a total drama story

Enjoy

I don't own any thing

Takes place after Izzy ran from the Mounties

After the Izzy thing passed most of the campers decided to head back for the night except for some.

Cody decided to step out for a bit after he hid Gwen's bra in his pillow, as he took his night walk, he decided to go for a night swim so he behind a tree and changed into his trunks, but he didn't noticed Trent heading back to his cabin for the night and Gwen was alone at the docks.

After getting his trunks on Cody step out and headed for the docks.

By the time he got there, he saw Gwen sitting on the edge.

"Gwen what are you doing here?" asked Cody.

Gwen turned to see Cody in trunks.

"I can ask you the same thing." she asked.

"I thought Trent was here where he went?" asked Cody.

"He went back for the night saying he needs some rest." said Gwen.

"I came out to swim." said Cody.

"Well I'm about to turn in as well see you tomorrow." said Gwen as she got up to leave.

"Hey Gwen you don't have to be alone why not swim with me for a bit to pass the time?" Cody offered.

Gwen thought for a moment and decided to do it, so she went back to her cabin changed into her swimwear and came back a few minutes later.

They swam for about an hour within the range of the docks before getting out.

"Thanks for the swim Cody." said Gwen.

"No problem." said Cody.

"I'm about to wash up for the night want to come?" he asked.

Gwen wasn't sure, she like Trent and Cody when not acting like a pervert he's ok but a wash down wouldn't hurt so she follow him to the showers.

When they got there they went into different stalls and took their swimwear off.

They turned the hot water on and let it pour down on them.

As Cody wash himself up, he hummed to past the time.

Gwen felt the water on her body and she didn't the use the hot water much and she was done and was about to dried off and leave when she saw Cody's shadow behind the curtain and noticed something between his legs.

Curious she went in Cody's stall without him noticing.

She see Cody humming and have his eyes closed and as she looks down, she saw something that made her gawk.

She saw he has a 12in cock and she didn't realize he had that hidden and wonders if it can fit in her.

She then placed a hand on Cody and he stopped humming.

"Gwen what are you doing here?" he asked.

She didn't say anything except smashed her lips against in a kiss that took Cody by surprise.

"Gwen?"

"Cody I need you inside me please make me go crazy!" she said stroking his cock.

Cody felt her touching his cock and now it was hard and ready.

Some new instinct woke up in Cody.

He grabbed and hold her left leg and then push his cock inside her waiting pussy.

Gwen felt his cock moving in her until it popped her cherry. A bit of blood came from her pussy and got wash down the drain.

"Ok Cody start moving." she said.

And he did.

Cody moved his hips back and forth pumping Gwen's pussy, she moaned and her body shudder.

She felt his cock stirring up her insides and gasped when Cody sucked on her breasts and flicking her nipples with his tongue.

"More Cody, fuck me more!" she said but kept her voice low since she doesn't want anyone to know about this.

Cody grunted as he kept fucking Gwen hard, his face was between her breasts, her hands around his head and his cock was hitting her g-spot.

They move back against the wall where Cody went deeper.

"That's it Cody right there." said Gwen.

Cody kept screwing Gwen as the shower runs.

But after 20 minutes they were at their limit.

"Cody I'm going to cum." said Gwen.

"Me too Gwen I reached my limit." said Cody.

Cody did one last thrust and came hard and so did Gwen.

Both of them stay locked as their love juices flows down the drain and Cody was emptying his balls in Gwen.

After 10 minutes Cody lets go and pull out of Gwen and they both cleaned themselves and turned the shower off.

They dried off and got their swimwear on.

"Wow Gwen that was a surprise." said Cody.

"It was but don't tell anyone just be glad the cameras were off tonight." she said.

"Yeah good point too bad we can't do this again." said Cody.

"Well maybe when no-one is around and no night challenges." said Gwen.

"Good idea and Trent can't know." he added.

"Right well see you later." said Gwen.

But before she left she gave Cody one last kiss before returning to her Cabin for the night.

"That was a wild night." he whispered.

About 3 days later Cody and Gwen kept their encounter a secret and no one knows not even Chris and that was good they did not need the scandal, lucky for them no challenge today, so they snuck off to a deep part of the forest and they had sex again where no one is around.

"Oh yeah Cody fuck my ass!" she shouted.

Yep Cody is fucking Gwen in her ass and while it hurt as first, she slowly got used to it and now enjoys it.

They were both naked and had sex like no tomorrow and they went at it for 3 hours before reaching their limit for the 10th time.

"Here it comes Gwen!" said Cody.

"Fire!" she shouted.

Cody bust a nut as he came hard inside her ass.

Gwen howled in pleasure as Cody fills her ass up and even felt his cock throbbed as he unloads in her.

After he was done Cody fell on her back as they catch their breaths.

"Wow Cody that was amazing." she said.

"Yeah it was." he added.

"So Gwen I know we can't date but want to be friends with benefits?" he offered.

"Sure it might work but not a word." she said.

"Deal well how about last kiss?" he asked.

Smirking she kissed Cody and he pulled out of her ass and they both got dressed and rested before returning back.

When they got back to the camp they heard something in the confessional can.

"Oh yeah, that's it fuck me in my pussy!" followed by some grunts.

"Sounds someone is getting laid better leave them alone." said Cody.

"Good idea." added Gwen and they left.

(So want to know who was in the can getting it on? Well let's see shall we?)

(In the can)

"Oh yeah that's it fuck me hard, right there, fuck me so good!" said Heather.

"Damn for a bitch you're so tight!" said Trent.

Yep Heather and Trent are doing the nasty in the confessional after being dared to by Duncan and they went at it for 4 hours.

"Fuck I'm cumming!" said Trent.

"Inside, don't worry I took the pill." she said.

Trent held Heather tight and close to him as he bust a nut inside her Heather's body shudder as he fills her up.

Heather had to admit to get in Gwen's skin like that she never thought of a game of truth or dare would do that, as much she likes to mess with Gwen even she can't handle the scandal of being knocked up.

Luckily all the girls in the game took the pill to make sure not to get knock up cause it would cause everyone major trouble.

After they were done they managed to get the tape out of the cam and got a blank one in and then hid it the sex video in the one placed no one would look. (Sorry not telling where it is)

As Cody and Gwen rejoined the others Chris came by with news that the next challenge will begin tomorrow so they have to get their fighting spirit and left.

At night when everyone's asleep Cody thought about of him and Gwen having sex and even though they agreed to keep it a secret they had to admit it was fun and maybe in the future season's maybe they can be in a relationship but that's for another time.

End

Well that was a good story I did in a while

Now as much I want to explain I got other stories to do

So R and R no flames or disrespectful words or insults

This is darkboy18 logging out later

Later


End file.
